Strider Hiryu/UMvC3
Gameplay In his return in UMvC3, similar to Zero's changes to vanilla MvC3, Hiryu's independent performance has improved greatly, some moves that were left untouched back then can now be practically used to extend his combos to amazing lengths, making him more practical as an on-point character and like Zero's improvements, has a better neutral game. One of the biggest changes is that his Wall Cling and its followups (thanks to the system changes from MvC2-to-''TvC/(U)MvC3'') can now be used too well in combos, making him brutal anywhere on the screen, but more so if the opponent is in the center, and his light normals can now be rapid-fired/chained into each other, making his hit confirming much more easier. He is the only member of the UMvC3 cast to have two level 3 hyper combos, both of which are extremely powerful, so it's best to team up Hiryu with Battery characters so that you can have a full hyper meter when Hiryu is on the field. By stacking a level 3 X-Factor with his Ouroboros hyper mode, Hiryu becomes a powerful anchor character that can tear through two characters in a row. Despite this, a big weakness for Hiryu like all Fragile Speedster-types is that his health is no doubt within the low range, and he cannot afford to take too many hits from there on. He also has trouble trying to output damage further than expected, often requiring resets, okizeme and whatever other means to reset damage scaling or using his teammates to increase his offense. Moveset Command Normals Special Attacks Assist Attacks Hyper Combos X-Factor Theme Strider's theme is a remix of Raid from the original Strider Arcade game. Trailer Quotes * I will eliminate all obstacles. (intro) * Objective confirmed. Beginning mission. (intro) * Strider Hiryu, ready for battle. (intro) * A second... no, third-rate fighter. (taunt) * Hmph. Is that all? (taunt) * All are equal in the face of death. (match win) * Hiryu to headquarters. Mission accomplished. (match win) * No place for amateurs. (match win) * All are equal in the face of death. * Discard your weapons, you have no use for them. * Don't talk unless you have the skills to back up your threats. * If you have any last words, now is a good time to say them. * Justice... ambition... whatever. I just do my job. Nothing else matters. * There's no such thing as immortals. Everyone dies. Just a matter of when. * Unless you're a target of mine, you will never see me. If you do see me, then it's already too late. * You couldn't even lay a scratch on me, much less kill me. Special Quotes * Prepare yourself, to meet Cypher's edge. ''(intro) * ''Something I don't like about you. ''(intro) * ''I am the hunter. You are the prey. ''(intro) * ''Your weapons are too good for the likes of you. ''(match win) * ''Run back crying to your masters. ''(match win) * ''Don't worry. I'll punish the guilty. ''(match win) * ''You must learn to have technology serve you and not rely on it. * Any enemies you have, I will slay. You do not belong outside hell's gates. * You are too accustomed to watching others fight. You are in no condition for battle. * Your kind has cause trouble for Earth before. I will not let it happen again. * You have many skills, but not the discipline nor the focus to be a Strider. Ending Strider Hiryu's ending has him teaming up with Wolverine to take on Lady Deathstrike and the Reavers. Knowing full-well that she does not fight with honor, he summons his Legion of robots as well as a team of X-Men to fight her head-on. Transcript strider 1.png Lady Deathstrike: We are here for the X-Men. I'd advise you to stand down, or be cut down. Strider Hiryu: You will cause no injury here today. If you do not turn back now, you will not leave here alive. Lady Deathstrike: You are mistaken if you think one paltry ninja will stop the Reavers. Strider Hiryu: A Strider never enters a battle unprepared. LEGION! strider 2.png Lady Deathstrike: ...!? Strider Hiryu: I know you fight without honor, claw witch. Know that we will show you no mercy. Wolverine: Couldn't have said it better myself. Gallery Colors3.jpg|Strider Hiryu Alternate Colors striderwallpapers.jpg|Strider wallpaper 4a9182182592d6a0f2b2d97ae83c5bc5.jpg|Strider's original arcade DLC costume dabc9762a0eefc1f8bd66d71068e2f43.png|Strider Hiryu Winning Pose. s_hiryu00_bm_nomip_s_hiryu00_bm_nomipout.png|Strider Hiryu Full Victory Pose. strider_hiryu___half_moon_by_corn102903-d4tbyr3.jpg 427598 248530685227820 143032932444263 577038 2006528697 n.jpg|Strider Hiryu Vs Spider-Man. Strider.jpg|Mugshot Category:Characters in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3